


Today’s The Day! (For Pranks)

by OnTheRideToHell



Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Feel-good, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Mischief, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding, Water Balloon Fights, and having the best, knowing about it, them being littles, time ever in the silver city, without father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: After hearing an announcement from a serious Mother, the rebellious and always sure Samael calls some of his siblings. He’s got a plan in mind
Relationships: Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Michael (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689571
Kudos: 28





	Today’s The Day! (For Pranks)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me SK_Kasai! Go check them out, they write really good stories (including Lucifer)

Perhaps it was the faint calling of everyone being so hyper, or it was Mother’s announcement that the Silver City was on lockdown for the time being - an angel had gotten loose and was spiriling out of control. Samael looked bored as he stared out of his window, just trying to make the time passing more interesting. An idea clicked into his mind while he drummed his fingers along his inner thigh; what if they had more fun way of being trapped into this mess?

He suppressed the urge to sigh loudly and heavily to garner his siblings attention. Instead Samael stepped off his bed and dusted himself off, catching an eye or two who just ignored it. Making his way to the door he pushed it open, since it wasn’t locked like Charlotte had requested. “Does anyone want to join me?” He asked, taking in the sight of everyone looking tired and sad.

Micheal peeked his head out from his blanket, his hair a shaggy mess (but adorable looking). “Join you where, brother?”

  
It seemed the room had gone dead silent as Samael pondered on the thought - _where would they go?_ Staring at his feet, the young angel pressed a finger up to his chin. Suddenly it clicked within his mind of where they would never be discovered; therefore capable of getting into trouble. “To the beyond forest!” - A rush of murmurs filled the desolate room of sad angels and alike.

”Are you sure about it, Sammy?” His sister, Azrael, asked. She was one of the older sisters out of then seventeen in their - out of the forty-five siblings. But Azrael always seemed to be more childish, especially around humans; it was a tease to her.

He nodded with confidence in his eyes, clenching his hand tight he pressed it near his heart. “Absolutely,”

”If you insist,” She began. “We’ll join you then,”

* * *

Setting off into the beyond forest Micheal grabbed a handful of rubber-bands, putting them on his wrist. “So, brother, what’s the plan you have in mind?”

“Nothing yet. I’ll let you know once I get a clear thought,”

It could have been the sudden surges of anxiety prickling at his skin, or the feeling of overwhelming dread demanding his attention as they picked up the pace - causing Samael to turn around and stop dead-center in the forest. “Alright, so I wasn’t going to mention this earlier to the others. But we’re going to prank them,” He blurted out, releasing it was far too late to bite down on his tongue and seal himself from speaking.

As if a lightbulb had been over their heads both Micheal and Asriel had grinned mischievously. “I know just the idea, ol’ brother of mine,” - Her chipper, Australian accent, as she grabbed onto the youngest twin’s elbow. He grimaced, not so visible - but there still, nonetheless; “Which is what, dearest sister?”

”You’ll find out soon enough, don’t you worry a lick,”

It was possibly the strangest thing ever when they arrived, a tree with a map stuck to it - not carved though. In it was a plan that had been there, for quite some time and she marched in front of it. “Here’s the plan boys,” Their sister began, before going on a rampage of words.

Shortly the plan was in motion and they had strung up traps, water trips and other hot spots. The siblings all high-fives at the end, a smile cast among all of their chubby faces. “Now this is fun!” Samael called out to the remaining clouds up there.

Micheal quickly came up and gave his twin a hug, which in response he got a side hug back. “You did good brother,” He mumbled. Samael ruffled his hair before shaking his head, a fist struck up within the air of the Silver City. “No, this is only the beginning,” He stated. “We’ve got more than just these pranks. Much, much more,”


End file.
